Mako Green and Demon Portals
by WatWriting
Summary: For now a short one shot about how Hojo found the demons inside our favourite red-cape wearing Gunslinger. No not Dante, I'm talking about capes. I don't know about you, but I always thought Agnus and Professor Hojo would be BFFs... I might or not add more chapters, as I'm disappointed no one else thought about this...


Two men sat at the darkest corner in one of the few bars in Fortuna that kept open after eight, ignoring everything around them.

"...And that is how I found myself with a dying Turk on my hands. He annoyed me enough for me to inject Mako and JENOVA cells into him, but now I don't know what to do with the comatose, most probably brain-dead, rotting corpse."

An empty glass was placed on the table between the two scientists, bony fingers tapping against it as their owner thought. On the other side of the table sat a much bulkier man, that wore a monocle, holding his head with his right arm. His own glass was still untouched, as he was busy listening to the problems of the other scientist.

"Yes, yes... T-t-t-that does seem like quite a problem Professor." Finally, the untouched glass was raised and sipped from. "S-so Hojo, how is the child? Surely JENOVA has shown itself somehow, as in my research demons s-s-show their dominance over the human parts still in the womb."

Hojo, the lighter skinned scientist, scoffed. "JENOVA is more than simple demons, but yes. The child is developing surprisingly quickly. It seems to hurt the woman bearing it, but I'm sure Lucrecia doesn't mind. She agreed to this, after all." A thoughtful silence was shared between them two.

Hojo raised his eyes towards the other's face. "Tell me Agnus, how exactly does one place a demon inside a human? From what you told me, they are beings with their own will."

"It's surprisingly e-e-easy. Humans are weak willed by default, so they eventually go m-m-mad and give control to the demons. That is, unless one of their parents isn't a demon themselves. But sadly, I cannot test the d-d-difference myself as most mixed bloods around are low level..." There was a sigh at the end of the sentence, sounding disappointed. "But one thing I've noted was that it's possible to extract demon's... p-p-power, you can say. Even though all that results in the placing of the powers in a human is a mutated mindless creature t-t-that is surprisingly good at fighting."

Hojo seemed to be interested in what he was hearing, as a chuckle managed to escape him.

"We both know you're bad at catching experiments, but tell me this: have you tried placing more than one demon in someone? If you could tell me how the process works, and considering I have a non-complaining test subject and quite a lot of free time now that I'm waiting for nearly a year..." A crackle escaped Professor Hojo as he saw the other catch his thoughts.

"That I have done, but only with weaker ones as they are easier to c-control... The result is an insane human that is highly aggressive and broken minded, as a demon can't take control the body and mind of the h-h-human when the other's wish to do the same... Yet I have stronger demons in my captivity, and they're capable of some... understandable thoughts. I'm c-c-c-certain that it would drive anyone insane in the end."

They both chuckled, making a few other bar visitors glance wearingly in their direction.

Agnus rose from his seat and nearly threw money at the bartenders face before looking back at Hojo. "I'm certain t-t-that you Professor, can spare a couple more hours in this realm for me to e-explain the process to you. And I'll expect a few notes in exchange for my d-d-demons, they were quite hard to control..."

Hojo rolled his eyes and waved his hand at him. "Yes yes, whatever you want. If you want to see the outcome to badly, why don't you come to my realm? I'm sure that it would also be better to see the outcome for yourself instead of my notes. You know how bad habits are to ignore. I can't write anything without lying or sounding like I have motives behind everything I do. Not that I don't have them, but you get what I mean." Hojo walked out the door, the other scientist following him.

"So, how do you place demons inside a human body?"


End file.
